


Surprise

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky's adorable, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Hawkeye - Freeform, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Iron Man - Freeform, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wrote this for my sister, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky gets Meredith a very special surprise for her birthday, which makes Bucky glad he found someone he could take care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts).



> I wrote this for my sister as a surprise, because it’s her birthday today! So happy birthday to my beautiful sis Meredith. I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully made your day. :)

It was Meredith’s birthday today and Nat and Wanda were able to distract her for the beginning part of the day while I made a few calls and pulled some strings. I wanted to give her something really special, a surprise of sorts. Steve and Tony made all the arrangements when the girls left and now we were currently waiting for them to return home. 

Meredith and I already celebrated her birthday but were scolded by the rest of the team afterward. So we agreed they could come up with something if they wanted to. Even though Meredith made it perfectly clear she didn’t really want any gifts, we, however, ignored her protests and got her each something anyways. Tony, of course, got her something expensive, Steve got her the newest copy of her favorite book, the rest consisted of her favorite brand of flannel, converse, and more books. I still had yet to grab mine, so I grabbed my coat, keys and headed towards the elevator. 

“Hey Buck, you going to go pick up her gift?” I faced Steve as I called the elevator and grinned widely at him. 

“Yeah, they open in a few minutes and just called me yesterday saying it arrived. By the way, thanks Tony for letting me do this.” Tony calls out from the bar. 

“No problem man! But you’re cleaning up if anything happens.” I nod in response as the elevator door opens and check to make sure I had everything I needed as the doors closed. 

The drive wasn’t too bad, not too long either. I didn’t mind it, though, it gave me time to reflect on our time together over the years. It’s been almost a year since we’ve been together, a good long year. She was always there for me through every moment in my life...my nightmares, outbursts, relapses, after every mission...she was there. Not only was she a great girlfriend, but she was my best friend. We both knew what we liked and what we disliked, not to mention how we’d always have prank wars, which usually ended with us being banned from doing the errands for a while. This was going to be our first birthday that we would be celebrating together as a couple, so I wanted to make it special. I asked the girls if they could have her back around 7 tonight, just so everything could be ready by the time she came back. 

Once I reached my destination, I pulled into the parking lot, parked the car and made my way to the front doors. As I entered the building, I was greeted by the lady at the front desk. She wasn’t the one I met with before, but as soon as she saw me she went in the back. She returned a few minutes later with Jill, the lady that assisted me the previous times. 

“Mr. Barnes, welcome back!” She ran around the desk and straight towards me. For a woman in her 70’s, she was quick on her feet. 

“Jill, it’s great to see you again! It is here, right?” I hugged her quickly as I asked her anxiously. I’ve been looking for the right one for months, so I was nervous but also excited when I did get the call. I was just worried that it wasn’t actually going to be here yet. Jill swatted my chest and gave me a look. 

“Yes, it’s here you big lug. They just delivered it this morning, so you came just in time. Now,” she grabbed my left hand in hers and tugged me past the desk “let’s go to the back and say hi, huh?” I nodded at her eagerly. I walked behind her as she brought me to the back and towards the furthest corner of the room, where it was blocked off by a small fence. As we drew nearer, the yipping grew louder. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go say hi to the little guy! He’s been really excited to finally meet you.” I took off my coat and cautiously got in the fence, careful not to step on him. 

 

“He’s not the only one.” 

 

She laughed when I sat down and as he jumped on my lap, quickly making work to lick my face. I laughed along with her and lifted him off my chest and placed him on my lap. Scratching his ears before he rolled off my legs to play with my shoelaces on my boots. Jill knelt down on the opposite side of the fence and watched as he wrestled between the shoelaces and his tail. 

“Meredith’s going to love him. You made a good choice here Buck.” I smiled back down at the little guy as he continued to roll around on the floor.

“I’m glad I was able to make this choice. He’ll keep her company when I’m gone, that’s the most important thing.” I spoke quietly as I thought back to all the times where I was gone on missions for weeks on end and it always left her feeling alone. I look up at Jill when she placed her hand on my shoulder. 

“This is good Bucky, for the both of you. And with this little tyck? She’ll be occupied all day.” She stood up and brushed off her pants, placing her hands on her hips. “Now, let’s get this guy ready to go. He’s been given all his shots and cleaned up, thanks to Mr. Stark. As for the papers, do you want to sign them here or wait?” I untangle him from my now untied shoelaces and distract him with a different toy while I retie my shoes. 

“Um..would it be alright if I take them with me? That way, we can sign them together later tonight, then mail them back to you?” I step over the fence and put on my coat. 

“No problem hun! That works out just fine. Let me grab the kennel and you can grab him.” She walked over to the other side of the room as I bent down and picked him up. He was so small in my arms, almost as if he wasn’t even there. I followed after Jill back to the front desk. I wasn’t happy I had to let him go, but reluctantly I did. I filled out some paperwork, then purchased a few necessities to get us started.

“Here you go dear.” Jill handed me a folded packet tied with a dark blue ribbon, along with a card. “We staff here all decided to get her a little something as well, to go along with yours. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all Jill, thank you!” I kissed her cheek softly, then picked up the kennel. She fanned herself and sarcastically leaned against the desk. 

“Boy, if I was 45 years younger and single, I’d ask  _ you _ out on a date.” Now it was my turn to blush. I rub the back of my neck nervously. 

 

“Jill, you sure know how to wreck a man. George is a lucky guy.” She shrugged and gave me a huge toothy grin. 

 

“That he is, he’s too good to me. I expect invitations to your wedding Mr. Barnes.” I raise my free hand in surrender as she pointed her finger at me. 

“You’ll be the first to know. Thank you, Jill, seriously, for everything.” She waved me off.

“No thank you. Say hi to Meredith for me!” I said goodbye and headed back to the car. I looked at the time, she was going to be back in a half an hour. Which gave me just enough time to get back and get everything else setup. The drive back was torture, I was really anxious to see her reaction. 

* * *

 

“Okay, okay...we have one more gift for you, Meredith. So hurry up and finish your cake.” Meredith glared at Tony. 

“I think I’ll just take my time Tony. Just to bug you.” I really hoped she was joking, I couldn’t wait much longer. Meredith looked my way as she finished her cake and gestured towards my now shaking leg. 

“You okay there Bucky? You look a little nervous about something.” Before I could answer, Clint spoke up. 

“Just open your darn present woman! Bucky’s been like this all day. At least give him some peace of mind.” She put down her empty plate on the coffee table and rubbed her hands together.

“Alright, where’s the last gift then?” She looked around, trying to find it. Steve grinned widely at me as Nat and Wanda shifted anxiously in their seats. I got up from my seat and dashed out of the room, I come back a few minutes later carrying a box back with me. Meredith’s brow lifted, confused as to why I left the room in a hurry. 

“Now doll, this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Tony’s help. Which wasn’t easy.” I said as I slowly made my way towards her. 

“Bucky what are you talking about?” 

I didn’t answer her, I just put the box down on the floor in front of her feet and waited. She looked down at the cardboard box, there were holes in the sides with a red bow to top it off. Meredith looked at me, then back to the box. Out of curiosity, she stuck her finger into one of the holes and jumped back with a shriek. 

 

“Meredith, you okay?” 

 

I was frozen in my place on the floor, doubts filled my head wondering if this was actually a good idea. Her focus was locked onto the box as her eyes grew wide as saucers when the box barked. Her head jerked towards me, then back to the barking box. 

“Y-You...that’s a….it’s a...you’re not kidding are you?” I shook my head and smiled. 

“No I’m not, now can you please just open the box already?” I didn’t need to tell her twice as she knelt down in front of it and opened the top. 

“Oh cheese and crackers, Bucky….w-when did you do this?” Her voice wavered as she pulled out a blue-grey and white [pit bull puppy](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/420945896395348901/), along with a stuffed yellow duck.  He had light blue eyes, a few white patches on his paws and honestly looked like he was smiling. He had a dog tag with his name on it already, Meredith said whenever she got a dog, she always wanted to call it River. It was one of her favorite memories of when we first started dating. When she took me to walk along the river on her parent's farmland, either way, I knew it was the perfect name for him. 

“Well….” I rub the back of my neck nervously, “honestly, I’ve had this planned for a few...months?” Her head jerked up at me, her mouth falling in the process.

“A few  _ months _ ? Why...h-how?” 

“I wanted to...you know...give something to you to keep you company when I’m gone. And well, you always wanted a dog and it took a lot of convincing on Tony’s part, so surprise!” 

We all laughed as River crawled up on her lap and eagerly licked her face. She scratched his ears and picked him up to hold him against her chest. River whined when he noticed she was crying and nudged his nose against her wet cheeks. 

“It’s okay boy, these are just happy tears.” Meredith wiped them away with her free hand. She eventually put River and the yellow duck down, who immediately ran towards the next pair of open arms, and wrapped her arms around me. 

“Thank you Bucky, I love my gift. I love him, I love you!” She cried against my chest as I rocked her back and forth. I smile against the skin of her neck, really glad of the choice I made. I knew it was the right one when I saw her eyes light up when she saw him. From when she laughed as he nipped against her hand. How all her worries seemed to fade away when she looked into his blue eyes. I placed a quick kiss on her shoulder and backed away and gestured towards the box. 

“That’s not it doll.” Her brow shot up in confusion. 

“You mean there’s more? Bucky the dog was enough, I don’t need anything else.” I shrug my shoulders and smile at her.

“I know, but…” I point at the box and watch as she makes her way back towards it. I take this chance to look around at everyone else. All their faces were eager to see her reaction as she pulled out the folded packet, tied with a blue ribbon. 

“What is this?” Mumbling under her breath as she untied the ribbon and unfolded the packet. She began to read, her eyes growing wide again the more she read. “Y-You adopted him? He’s officially ours?” Fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked back at me. 

“Well not yet anyways. As soon as we sign the papers and send them back, he’ll be ours.” She jumped with joy and launched herself at me, peppering my face with kisses. Small barks could be heard, followed by the scraping of claws along the floor before a wet nose was shoved in our faces. We laughed along with everyone else as River wanted to know what was going on, making it known he wanted to be a part of it. I pick him up and hold him against me, Meredith scratching under his chin. 

“He is pretty cute isn’t he?” He just stares at me with his big blue eyes and barks in response.

“I gotta hand it to you Frosty, you picked up a good one. But if he makes a mess...you’re cleaning it up.” I smile and nod at Tony.

We all stay in the room a good hour later, playing with River and chatting excitedly on what we should do the next day. All the idea’s involving our newest member of our team. Eventually, we all made it to our respective rooms, exhausted from the busy day. Meredith carried a sleeping River in her arms, careful not to wake him. We eventually entered our room and got ready for bed, well I did anyways. Meredith was reluctant to let him go. 

“He’s not going anywhere doll.” I smirk at her, as she continues to look at River. 

“I know, it’s just...I’m just so happy.” I made my way over to her, kneeling on the floor and scratched his ears. 

“He can sleep with us tonight, but  _ only  _ if you get ready for bed. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.” She sighed and after a few more minutes to eventually did place him down on the foot of the bed. We both got changed and laid under the covers. 

I pulled her into my chest and wrap my left arm around her waist. Meredith moved River so he was curled up beside her in a tight gray ball. I watch silently as Meredith’s eyes grow heavy as she rubs her hand across Rivers back. She does this for a few minutes before her hand comes to a stop before sleep could overtake her, she wrapped my arm tighter around her. 

“Thanks for today Bucky, for everything.” Her words are slurred as she falls asleep. I kiss along her shoulder before resting my chin against it. 

“Anything for you doll.”

 

“I love you Bucky.”   
  


“I love you too.” Seconds pass and the sound of heavy breathing told me she was finally asleep. I fell asleep shortly after her, with a content smile on my face. Knowing this was the best choice I made, that it was definitely worth the wait. And the best surprise ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you liked it. <3 Love you sis!


End file.
